Inuyasha, please love me back
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: Sango loved Inuyasha, She felt jealous about Kagome and Inuyasha being together. Until one day, Inuyasha got a terrible amnesia which made him forget that he loved Kagome. Sango told Inuyasha a lie that he loved her and stole him away from Kagome.Can Kagome gets Inuyasha back from Sango and recovered his memory of the person that she loved so much?
1. Inuyasha, you are suppose to love me

Chapter 1 ~Inuyasha, you are suppose to love me ~

Two months had passed since Inuyasha and defeated their biggest rival Naraku. They had almost gathered all the shikon jewel shards. There were only three shards remained. One shard on Kohaku's back and other two shards were on Koga's legs. Inuyasha really wanted to get the jewel shards from Kohaku and Koga, but he could not do it. The reason why Inuyasha did not want to take the shard from Kohaku was that he doesn't really want Sango suffered from the death of her younger brother. Koga had been so stubborn even Kagome asked him about giving his two shards to her, he just ignored her request.

On one sunny in federal era! At the Bone Eater Well, Inuyasha sat on the ground and crossed his arm. He was waiting for Kagome to come back. He was getting impatience and angry about why Kagome was taking so long. Inuyasha stood up quickly and yelled "DAMN IT THAT KAGOME!"

Inuyasha was about to enter the Bone Eater Well. Suddenly, Kagome climbed up from the well. Inuyasha yelled at Kagome "KAGOME, YOU WENCH! WHAT TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily "INUYASHA STOP CALLING ME WENCH AND YOU KNOW I NEED TO TAKE A WHILE TO GET HERE!"

"KAGOME, WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"INUYASHA, SIT, BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed on the ground heavily "Ouch."

Ten minutes later, at Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku and Shippo smiled "Kagome, you are back."

"Anyway, guys. Let's go." Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the hut. Kagome and the other followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and his companies had traveled for three days and there was no sign of a village yet. At that night, Miroku had started the campfire. "Tomorrow, we will get up early, don't waste your time stay up all night." Inuyasha commanded his friends.

Inuyasha lied on the ground and fell fast asleep. Kagome shook her head. Soon everybody joined Inuyasha in the sleep except Sango. Sango looked at Inuyasha's face and started thinking "_Oh Inuyasha, when I first met you. I feel myself that I have fall in love with you, but you…_," Sango's tears were streaming down from her eyes, "_How come you will felt in love with Kagome but not me?"_

More tears coming down from Sango's eyes, "_WHY INUYASHA? I want to break you up with Kagome. Kagome, you stupid bitch, stays away from my Inuyasha and vanishes off this world." _Sango pulled out her katana and walked quietly toward Kagome. Her hatred and jealousy toward Kagome was growing stronger. Sango wanted to kill Kagome so nobody could steal Inuyasha's heart. She dropped her katana and cogitated "_I cannot do this, if I murder Kagome, Inuyasha will hate me."_

"I think should go to bed right away and forget about this." Sango wiped her tears and got into the sleeping bag that Kagome brought from her time.

~Sango's dream ~

_Sango was sitting on a log and looking at the sky. She heard a sound of footstep coming closer and closer. She turned her head around and thought "Could it be a demon?" She picked her Hiraikotsu up and prepared to throw her giant boomerang. Inuyasha appeared in the dark. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here in the middle of the night." Sango asked. _

_Inuyasha ran to Sango and hugged her. Sango's face turned as red as a tomato "Inuyasha."_

"_Sango, will you be my mate?"_

"_WHAT, I thought you love Kagome." Sango was confused._

"_Don't worry, Sango. I plan to reject Kagome. I decide that I want you to be my wife."_

"_But..Inuyasha.,." Sango's line was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lip into her. Sango's heart was racing and filled with happiness. She kissed Inuyasha back, "Inuyasha, I love you."_

~End of Sango's dream~

Sango woke up and heard the bird singing. She got out of her sleeping bag "Wow, it's morning already."

~One hour later~

Inuyasha and his gangs were on their way to a village. Then a small tornado was coming closer to them. It stopped right next to Kagome and then Koga's face was showed. "Hi, Kagome my love, do you miss me?" Koga held Kagome's both hands.

"Keep your dirty hands off my Kagome, you stupid wolf." Inuyasha said as he whacked Koga's head.

Koga faced Inuyasha from face to face, "So you want to fight, dog-mutt! Then I will kick that stupid ass of you, you asshole."

Inuyasha and Koga were fighting over Kagome again. Kagome sweat dropped "Here's we go again."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga. He charged at Koga and swings his sword at Koga. Koga dodged it and jumped up high in the sky and kicked Inuyasha so hard in the face. Inuyasha lost his balance and rolled down hill.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's friends shouted.

Inuyasha was rolling downhill so fast like a boulder and he could not stop. He did not see a huge rock right ahead of him. So, out of his luck, he got his head hit on the rock so hard. He landed on the ground and was bleeding. "INUYASHA!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome were coming down. They gazed at Inuyasha. Kagome was petrified, her face went whitish and putted Inuyasha head on her lap "Inuyasha, wake up. Don't scare me like that and don't die on me."

"Inuyasha's head was bleeding; we need to take him to the village as soon as possible." Miroku perceived .

Koga just stood there and didn't t know what to do. He watched Kagome leave with the others and they did not say goodbye to him.

~At the village~

Inuyasha's head was wrapped with bandage. Kagome was sitting next to him and she was about to whimpered. Sango and Miroku were worried about Inuyasha and hoped he will wake up sooner.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, got up quickly and placed his right hand on his head "Where am I?"

"Inuyasha, thank god. You are safe." Kagome hugged Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome off him and stared at with puzzled face "Who are you, miss? Have we meet somewhere before?"

"Inuyasha, don't you recognize me. It's me, Kagome, your lover." Kagome said as she felt kind of worry.

"Kagome, I don't remember that name?" Inuyasha replied.

"WHAT!" Kagome was shocked.

"Oh, no! Inuyasha has amnesia!" Miroku said.

"Are you serious, Miroku?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Miroku replied.

"Who are you guys, can anyone tell me?" Inuyasha inquired again.

~Few minutes had passed~

"Oh!" Inuyasha said as he begins to know everyone names.

There was one problem that Inuyasha cannot remember; he had no idea that he loved Kagome and protected her.

~ At that night~

Inuyasha walked out of the forest and went to a nearby river to take a drink. Inuyasha had arrived at the river. He took a little drink, sipped some water and was wondering "_Who is that Kagome girl is and why she always cares about me?_"

"Inuyasha?" A familiar female voice called out to Inuyasha.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha turned his head around with flustered face and tried to check out to see who the person is.

Sango stood there and she sat beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is that true that you don't remember so much about Kagome?"

"Yeah, I cannot remember anything about her but by the way, Sango. Can you tell me who I love anyway?" Inuyasha queried Sango due to his curiosity.

The thing that Sango heard what Inuyasha had said had surprised. Sango smirked and thought to herself "_This is my best chance to get Inuyasha's heart._"

"Well, Inuyasha. I'm your lover anyway!" Sango lied.

"Thank for telling me, Sango." Inuyasha embraced Sango tightly.

"Sango, let have a happy family together shall we?" Inuyasha asked as he moved his face close to Sango.

"Yes, I will be your best wife ever," Sango moved her right hand and touched Inuyasha's chin and said "Inuyasha, I love you."

Sango kissed Inuyasha. "Sango, I love you too." Inuyasha kissed Sango back.

Kagome was hiding in the bush. Her heart felt so painful and could not stand this after what she had seen.

She took at step out of the bush and yelled "SANGO, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I THOUGHT YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Inuyasha and Sango broke the kiss and stared at Kagome. Sango grinned evilly at her "Sorry, Kagome. Inuyasha is my man now! Inuyasha told me that he loved me."

"Inuyasha, Sango is telling you a lie. You don't love her, you suppose to love me, believe me!" Kagome's heart almost felt like it is going shatter into million pieces.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I don't believe you about telling you that I love you," Inuyasha apologized.

"C'mon! Inuyasha! Let's return back to the village." Sango hold Inuyasha's left hand. Inuyasha and Sango both walked deep into the forest.

Kagome was heartbroken; she dropped her knee onto the ground and sobbed "INUYASHA, INUYASHA, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?"

End of chapter 1


	2. At Kagome's time

Chapter 2 ~At Kagome's time~

Kagome went all the way to the Bone Eater Well crying and jumped into it. She landed at the bottom of the well. She climbed all the way to the top of the well and jumped out of it. She opened the shrine door and ran to her house.

In her house, Sota noticed his big sister Kagome ran toward him and said "Sis, you are home. So how is your…" before he could finish his line, Kagome just scurried passed him and went upstairs. The last thing that Sota knew was that he heard a very loud sound of Kagome slamming her bedroom door. Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen and glanced at Sota.

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"How am I supposed to know, mom?" Sota shook his head.

"Sota, don't worry! I will talk to Kagome." Kagome's mom said as she headed right upstairs. She knocked on Kagome's door "Kagome, are you alright? Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, mom. I don't want to talk about it." Kagome replied in a very sad voice.

"Kagome, you are my daughter. I cannot leave you alone. If you talk to me, it will help you forget some sadness thing that had happened to you."

"Go away." Kagome was begging her mom to leave.

Kagome's mom was walking downstairs, she saw Sota waiting for her and she shook her head "There is no luck, Kagome just ignored me and she did not want to have a conversation with me."

"This sounds pretty bad for her." Sota exclaimed as he glanced down at the floor.

~Federal era~

The villagers heard a loud shout from the coming from hut. Miroku was very angry and slammed his right hand of the floor "Sango, how could you? All the things you promise me and your feelings toward me that you tell me were all lies."

"Miroku, I don't want to hurt your feeling. But I loved Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Sango and I will get marry in a week. Isn't that right, Sango?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's right." Sango smiled back at Inuyasha.

"GET OUT. YOU TWO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES." Miroku shouted so loud that so that all the villagers could hear him. He kicked Sango and Inuyasha out of the hut. Sango and Inuyasha both fell on the ground. Inuyasha was the first one to get up quickly from the ground. He was helping to pull Sango up from the ground.

"Thank, Inuyasha."

"No problem, Sango.

Inuyasha and Sango went to another hut to take a rest. They both shared the same room and slept together.

~Back with Kagome~

In the next morning, Kagome went to her school. Her three friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were asking Kagome and her boyfriend ( Inuyasha ) again.

"So, how was your boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"I don't want to talk about him." Kagome laid her head on the desk crying.

"Why? Don't tell me, your boyfriend has rejects you again?" Yuka questioned Kagome.

"No! He had amnesia and did not remember that he and I were lovers. One more thing, my best friend Sango told him a lie that he and her were lovers. Sango stole him away from me; I just want to kill her." Kagome was still sobbing.

"What!" said Ayumi. She started imagine Sango as an evil witch and kidnapped Inuyasha away from Kagome.

"Oh! C'mon! Kagome, you cannot let your boyfriend stay like that forever. Don't you?" Yuka was cheering Kagome up.

"Yeah, Yuka was right. Kagome, try to get Inuyasha back with all your strengths. This is your last hope. Hurry and help him regain his memories as much as you can. Then he will come back to you and dump that Sango girl." Eri uttered.

Kagome stopped crying and said "Really."

"You can win Inuyasha back, I trust you." Ayumi articulated.

Kagome did not feel sad anymore. She wiped her tears "Thank for cheering me up, I, I will make Inuyasha love me back."

"That's that spirit, Kagome." Yuka was convinced.

~Later, after school~

Kagome arrived home and putted schoolbag in her room. She got out of her house and told her family "Mom, grandpa and Sota. I'm going back to federal era."

She left the house and walked into the shrine. Kagome's mom, Kagome's grandpa and Sota looked out of the door.

"Wow, Kagome acts more like a different person now?" Kagome's grandpa said.

"Of course she is. Kagome is a big girl now." Kagome's mom answered.

~Federal Era~

Kagome stood near the well and looked at the sky. She was full of powers and spirits. "Inuyasha, I won't let Sango has you. I will get your memories back, I promise you."

Cool music turned on. "Now, my mission is going to begin." Kagome walked deeper into the forest.

End of chapter 2


	3. Kagome versus Sango

Chapter 3 ~Kagome versus Sango~

In the village, Sango and Inuyasha were walking together side by side. Sango stopped walking for a while "I sense a demon nearby."

A huge bear demon pop out of the forest, it destroyed all the trees around. "Wow, a demon bear, how awesome" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed his sword at the demon bear. Inuyasha doesn't talk for a while and asked Sango "Huh, Sango, how can I use that Wind Scar that you speak of?"

"Inuyasha, all you have to do is sense the evil aura around the demon, slammed your sword on the ground and shout the word "Wind Scar"." Sango explained.

"Oh. Now, I get it," Inuyasha shook his head up and down. He shouted "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar had hit the bear demon and destroyed it. "Ha, that was pretty easy." Inuyasha put his sword back into his sheath.

"Inuyasha, don't forget. Our wedding will start in six days." Sango reminded Inuyasha.

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, I WILL CANCEL YOUR WEDDING WITH INUYASHA, SANGO." A familiar female voice shouted.

"Huh! Isn't that Kagome's voice?" Sango turned her head around. A sacred arrow was coming toward her. The sacred arrow missed Sango but it made a small scratch on Sango's right cheek. The blood was coming down from Sango's right cheek.

Inuyasha and Sango had spotted Kagome. "Sango, I want to challenge you into a duel." Kagome bellowed in a serious voice.

"I accept your challenge, but if you lose the duel, Kagome. You have to stay away from my Inuyasha forever." Sango smiled evilly.

"Fine, if I win. Sango, you have to give me back my Inuyasha." Kagome her index pointed her finger at Sango.

"That's a deal." Sango gave Kagome a devilish look.

"Hey, what should I do while you two are fighting, Sango and Kagome?" Inuyasha was wondering.

"Just stand back and watch us fighting, that all." Sango ordered Inuyasha.

"Okay!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sango, let's do some sword battle?" Kagome dropped her arrows and a bow on the ground.

"Ha, you are kidding me, right? You don't have a sword, Kagome." Sango putted her hands on her hip.

Kagome was holding Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and pull it out from the sheath. "I will use Inuyasha's sword."

"Did Inuyasha lend it to you, Kagome?"

"No, I take it from him a while ago!"

"That's not nice, Kagome. You use Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga without his permission."

"Sango, don't have to worry about it. It's okay for her to use it without my permission." Inuyasha called out to Sango.

Sango did not say anything and faced Kagome. She pulled out her katana .

~The battle~

Sango came toward Kagome and slashed her katana at her. Kagome blocked it her attack with the Tetsusaiga. Kagome kicked Sango in the gut so hard with her right foot that made Sango fell on the ground. Kagome was about come in and finished her, but Sango rolled a side to dodge the attack. The Tetsusiaiga thrust into the ground.

"Damn it, I almost got her!" Kagome snapped her fingers and was pulling the Tetsusaiga of the ground.

Sango was sprinting at Kagome and punched her in the face which made her sliding for few seconds and crash on the ground. Kagome got up from the ground quickly and rubbing her head, "Ouch, that hurt."

Sango was lopping toward Kagome with her katana. Kagome did not has Tetsusaiga in her hands and she thought she was about to be finished by Sango. Lucky, there was a rock beside her, she picked it up and threw the rock at Sango. The rock hit Sango on the forehead. Sango dropped her katana and rubbed the wound on her forehead. Kagome charged at Sango and wanted to give her a fist. Sango caught her punch with her left hand and pushed her off. Sango picked out her katana and swung at Kagome's head. Kagome cocked her head aside and was safe from Sango's attack.

After ten minutes of fighting. Sango was breathing heavily and jumped up high into the sky. Kagome was kept her eyes on Sango to make sure where she was going to land. Sango landed behind Kagome and slashed her sword at her back. Kagome was falling down slowing and her tears were coming down from her eyes. "I have lost."

Kagome's face was smacked into the ground and she was passed out. Sango jumped up and down "I won."

Sango skipped all the way to Inuyasha and grabbed his right arm. Sango and Inuyasha picked up all their stuff and leave Kagome alone in the dark."

~Kagome's nightmare~

_In Kaede's village, Kagome heard the three of the male villagers chatting. She blinked her eyes and called out to the villagers "Hey, what are you guys chatting about?"_

"_Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango had sent us an invite to a wedding party." One of the male villagers told her._

"_WHAT!" Kagome shocked._

"_Oh, look. Time is up. We better get to the party fast." The second male villager said._

_All the three villagers ran off the scene. Kagome rushed to Kaede's hut immediately and when she arrived. She saw Sango wearing a beautiful dress and holding a pack of rose. Inuyasha was wearing a very nice white kimono and pant. Inuyasha gave Sango a warm smile and hugged her. _

"_This can't be happening, this is not possible. Tell me, this is not true" Kagome stepped back; shook her head and she felt like was going insane. _

~End of Kagome's nightmare~

At night, Kagome pulled her face off the ground. She could not stand this anymore. She was getting angry and angry, "Curse you, Sango!" Kagome felt the pain on her back and fainted again.

Meanwhile, Sango and Inuyasha were sitting together in Kaede's hut. "Sango, if we stay awake all night, it's not good for our health."

"I agree, Inuyasha." Sango yawned and blow off the candle.

"Good night, Sango."

~Inuyasha's dream~

"_Inuyasha, I need to talk to you about Kagome." Koga was calling Inuyasha to come to him. _

_Inuyasha pressed a finger against his chest "Why, it have to be me?"_

_Koga eyed Inuyasha "Because you are the only one who have good relationship with Kagome, mutt-face."_

"_Oh. Then tell me more about Kagome, Koga." Inuyasha sat down on a big rock._

"_You know what, mutt-face. Now I feel so impress for what you had done to Kagome."_

"_What did I do?" Inuyasha was confused._

"_STOP ACTING DUMP! Kagome had told me everything about something between you and Sango. You just rejected Kagome and ran after Sango. Blast you, Inuyasha."_

"_Why I can't stay with Sango and make her my wife?"_

"_STOP ASKING ME SOME STUPID QUESTIONS, YOU DOG! Just let me finish your story with Kagome."_

"_Okay, I will stop asking questions." Inuyasha felt a little scared now._

"_Alright, after Kagome saw you with Sango. She felt so depress and with a lot of sadness. She had feelings for you for a long time, Inuyasha." Koga explained, "DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW SHE FEELS?" then he added an angrily voice._

"_Well, I…" Inuyasha does not know what to say._

"_Jeeze, Inuyasha. You will never understand how a woman feels." Koga shook his head._

"_But I…"_

"_NO BUT! INUYASHA, AREN'T YOU A REAL MAN!"_

"_Yeah, I'm a real man."_

"_I DON"T THINK YOU ARE A REAL MAN! REAL MAN DOES NOT ACT LIKE THAT!"_

"_Then tell me, Koga. How do real men act like?"_

"_They always protect the women or the girls they love. They should never hurt their feelings and betray them. They should respect them, be kind to them, make them have a good future and let them lived in the world happily. That's what real men are."_

"_Huh, well you see, Koga." Inuyasha scratched his head._

"_Oh, look. Kagome is here and waiting for you to talk to her." Koga told Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha turned his head around slowly and Kagome was there. "Ka-go-me" Inuyasha said in a soft voice._

"_Inuyasha, use your head and try to think what you should say to her." Koga was prepared to leave._

~End of Inuyasha's dream~

Inuyasha opened his eyes and got up from the bed. He placed both of his hands on his head and felt so curious "What does the dream want to tell me? What so special about being together with Kagome? Is that really true that my relationship with Kagome is really that strong? I want to know."

Inuyasha was trying to think so hard to remember more about Kagome but still there were no memories of her.

End of chapter 3


End file.
